


Where The Heart Is

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [46]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc, lucky clover diner universe, manips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean is pleased that Elijah is satisfied with their home.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/592381
Kudos: 3





	Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge Prompt: backpack.

[ ](https://imgur.com/yMkA9KL)

“I wish this apartment was nicer,” Sean said arbitrarily as he and Elijah were doing the dinner dishes.

“There’s nothing wrong with this place,” Elijah objected. “I love it here.”

“I know there’s nothing wrong with it,” Sean admitted. “I just wouldn’t mind a little more room, but with the money I put into the improvements at the diner this year, I don’t see us having enough to move into a bigger place right now.”

Elijah put the plate he’d just dried into the cupboard. “We don’t need a bigger place. This apartment isn’t small. It’s cozy and just perfect for us.” He took the next plate Sean offered. “Besides, this isn’t just a place. It’s our home.”

Sean smiled. “It’s understandable that you’d feel that way, considering that the night we met you had all your worldly goods in a backpack.”

“It was a duffel bag.”

Sean sighed. “Backpack, duffel bag, it doesn’t matter what kind of a container it was. The point is, you were carrying your whole life around with you. It’s no wonder you love having a place to call home, no matter how small it is.”

Elijah finished putting away the dishes and shut the cupboard above the sink. “It’s not the four walls that make this place a home, Sean,” he said. “It’s only a home to me because you’re here.”

Sean smiled, remembering his mother and father saying something very much like that to each other many times during their marriage, and was touched to hear the same sentiment come from Elijah. He hoped Elijah knew he felt the same.

The house he grew up in had a needlepoint sampler that read “Home Is Where The Heart Is.” If he could needlepoint, Sean would hang that same sampler here, with one important change.

[ ](https://imgur.com/HcGH3bR)


End file.
